All I have is Memories of you
by SandieBrody
Summary: Watching over your shoulder is bad enough but what if someone you care for just disappeared, unable to return. (I suck at summaries but I recommend you read it!) Warning: May make you cry for sadness, especially if your a Morganders fan and I'm warning you I own nothing and there is also talk of sucide ;) Enjoy! xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Chapter 1

**All I have is Memories of you**

**Here I am once again! I came up with this and have planned it out till the last chapter so expect plenty of it! Well I don't want to talk much… On with! BTW I don't own a single thing… Promise and this is a Greg-Centric story but I must warn you beforehand, it may be quite sad… Enjoy! If I do make many bad mistakes like horrific spelling or very poor grammar please let me know an hopefully I will correct it as soon as possible!**

**...**

**Sorry me again, just to let you know this is all in Greg's P.O.V and the parts in Italic are flashback!**

**Enjoy!**

"_We are so sorry for your loss…"_

…

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* (Flatline)_

…

"_There was nothing we could do…"_

…

"_Gunshot wound to the abdomen…"_

…

"_Too much blood…"_

…

"_Bled out in theater…"_

…

"_Again, we are sorry for your loss…"_

…

"_We wish she had pulled through…"_

…

"_So sorry…"_

…

"_So…"_

…

"…_Sorry…"_

That's all I can think about…

How could she die?

Leaving me all alone…

I didn't wake up this morning and know it would be the last time I saw her

_Flashback:_

"_WE HAVE SUSPECTS ON THE RUN, I REPEAT… SUSPECTS ON THE RUN, ALL UNITS THIS IS A ALL HANDS ON DECK_ CALL!"

_Was the voice that came down the Police Radio_

_The CSI's were on their way to the scene and when they arrived bullets were already flying, Police officers were diverting it somewhere safe but the shooters were refusing to move…_

_They didn't care if they hit someone…_

_Someone like her…_

_If only she had moved…_

_If only she hadn't parked there…_

_If only I had drove us there…_

_If only I did something…_

_Too many If's…_

_If only…_

_Then maybe she would still be alive…_

_It was my fault…_

_My fault…_

_I tried to risk my life and reach her_

_But I didn't make it in time_

_I saw the bullet first.._

_Time slowed down as the it neared her_

_One step after another_

_But I still didn't make it_

_And now she's dead_

_And it's all my fault_

_End of Flashback:_

I walked down the dark street which were only lit up by street lamps

My mind was somewhere else but I noticed something

Something strange

The shadows… they were moving

Impossible

That can't be

I picked up my pace

I had a sinking feeling in my gut

I pulled my hood up

I tried my hardest to blend in with the night but all I could feel was someone was watching me

I looked behind me... no-one

I looked to my right... an alley way

_Flashback:_

_The long claws_

_The thudding of the boots_

_The huge punches_

_The blood_

_All that red_

_The recovery was painful_

_I didn't have the courage to tell her the whole truth of what had happened that night_

_End of Flashback:_

I was weak

If only I was stronger

Then I would have been able to save her

If I was stronger, then I wouldn't be so afraid of her

Of asking her out

I loved her

But I couldn't tell her

I was scared

…

_Flashback:_

'_Pick up the pace, Greg…'_

…

'_Do this Greg…"_

…

'_Do that…'_

…

'_What's wrong with you mate…?'_

…

'_Process this…'_

…

'_Check that…'_

…

'_See you tomorrow Greg…'_

…

'_Have a lovely day Greg…'_

…

_End of Flashback:_

…

I am sick of it; my colleagues were driving me up the wall

Couldn't they see I was upset?

My work partner had been killed in the line of duty

And all they wanted was answers from me

I felt tired and they exhausted me

I just need some peace and quiet

I can see my house... Finally

My house where I would be safe

I think…

I only wanted to clear my head

To walk away from all my troubles

But it didn't help

All I can think about is her

Her blonde flowing hair

And her beautiful lips

That reassuring laugh she had

The clothes she wore to work

And the clothes she wore when she died

Her lying in her coffin

Waiting to go

To finally leave me... all alone, like I am now

Where are my keys?

I need to push the memory out!

My keys? Pocket?

I fumbled...

But then found them and pulled them out...

That sickly feeling suddenly became stronger

From right behind me... beyond my shoulder in the mere distance

I'm so sure someone is there

I fumbled with the keys despertately, trying to get it in the lock

Eventually it slots in and I twisted it, firstly the wrong way

'Darn it'

But finally the door swung open

My heart pounding

My forehead was beaded with sweat

My breathing eradicated, sharply

My hands shaking with fear and sadness

I swiftly looked behind me and narrowed my eyes

Darkness that was all I could see… Darkness

When I was satisfied there was no-one there and I literally leaped inside my house which I hoped was safer than out there

I slammed the door shut

*Bang*

Silence

My life had flashed before me

My heart stopped… I listened

…

…

Nothing

I took a deep breath and slid down the door

Crawling into a tight ball

I tried to stop the tears

I tried…

But they trickled down my face

I pulled my fingers through my spikey blonde hair

I miss her… so much

My life was breaking

Breaking in two

Life just didn't seem worth it, with her gone

My friends are a distant memory

I can't go back to them

Not like this anyway…

I just want her back

I want to see her again

To hear her voice again

The person I loved…

Who's with the dead

Her name is flasing in my head

In my eyes

Her name…

…

…

…

Morgan Brody

)(

**Well whatcha think?**

**If you hadn't a;ready guessed I love Morganders and I think Greg is amazing... (Ask JojotheObsessedFish if you don't believe me!)**

**GUESS WHAT?... For all you British people out there (Whoohoo!) it's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and how are Fitz and Grant gonna get on in a Level 8 mission?**

**I don't know... Dun Dun DUUUUUN!**

**LOL**

**Anyway... If you wanna to check out my favorite characters then check out my profile page... Pwease! ;)**

**I know right I talk a lot but I maybe cause I'm talkative and like to talk about stuff...**

**How did everyone find Season 14 Episode 8 Helpless? I thought it was great, good Morganders scene ;) Won't reveal anymore my lips are sealed, ZIP**

**Okay Dokey better start writing next chapter but first... Another chapter of I Spy, with my Fury, something beginning with A **

**If you like Avengers I would definitely recommend it as it's very popular!**

**Well I have get on and let you peps out there read more fanfics!**

**Check out some of my other too if you like, it would make me HAPPY!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I have is Memories of you**

**I'm back with yet another Chapter of this story! I don't own anything… Nothing... Zilch! So I hope the last Chapter you cry… If not, this one will! I hope… So anyway one with…**

**BTW Again this is all in Greg's P.O.V and the italic are flashbacks.**

**BTFW this may be upsetting as talk of suicide! Just warning you! **

Morgan…

Why did she have to die?

It should have been me

*Sigh*

I create some energy from somewhere and stand up

My vision blurry from my tears

I stumbled into my living room

My legs felt like jelly

I got this pain in my abdomen and collapsed on my sofa

It felt like I had been shot… Not that I had ever been shot before

I waited…

It suppressed and I breathed a sigh of relief

Although my brain still ached

It had hurt since I had heard the news…

But it was my heart that had hurt since the first time I saw her

_Flashback:_

_I was reading up on my case while walking through the labs_

_I was so engrossed…_

"_Yo, Greg… Morgan Brody, Greg Sanders. Greg was our L.V history expert on the Haskell case."_

_She looked in my eye and I looked in hers_

"_Oh yeah. Great work. Good to put a face to the name. You don't look like a history nerd"_

_I was stunned by her beauty and my mind span…_

_My heart was like a bolt had gone right through it!_

"_Neither do you. I mean, the nerd part, not that you are a nerd, or that there's anything wrong with being a nerd…"_

_I couldn't believe what I had just said…_

"_Right, Well… catch you guys later." _

_She left…_

_End of Flashback:_

Why can't I just forgot her

My heart is still hurting

Hurting like hell!

_Flashback:_

_I saw red…_

"_YOU SET THEM UP! YOU'RE GONNA GET THEM KILLED!"_

_I was held back by two people_

"_Sanders…"_

"_Frank really thinks I'd try to help him?"_

_I wanted to kill her_

"_WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM…"_

_She was stone cold_

"_Mad-10's are my family. Frank killed two of us. He has to pay for that"_

_I was furious_

"_WHERE… DID… YOU… SEND… THEM?"_

_She shook her head_

"_It's done"_

_I could take anymore and kicked the chair before storming off in rage_

_End of Flashback:_

Why am I thinking about her so much?

I miss her

That all I live for

Her…

My Love

Morgan… Brody

I just want to see her again…

One last time

Why can I not?

There is a way

One way

And I'm thinking of it now

I have to do it

With my fuzzy vision I manage to make my way outside to my car

With the tears rolling down my face I drove to Colorado River

I had to stop many time to wipe my face with a tissue

As I was driving on Northshore Road I remembered the case we had at the river

A drunk man had drown himself after he had killed his wife

A good way to go in my eyes

I stopped the engine and just walked out leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open

I took one step after another through the dense trees until I could hear the rushing of the water

When I saw the flowing water of the river I instantly remembered the case

Without stopping to consider the consequence I walked straight in

I remembered the letter I wrote before leaving… It said: '_To all I care about, I'm lost without her, it should have been me, don't try and find me 'cause I'm going to be with her'_

I sniffed at the thought and carried on walking…

Deeper…

And Deeper…

The water gushed around my waist

The all too familiar pain returned and I cringed in agony

But I must continue

Too be with her

The water reached just under my arms

This was it…

The time had come

My decision was final

FINAL

I took my last breath

And let me knees give way

…

The water swirled around me and I sunk to oblivion

The never-ending thought of Morgan returned strongly as my lungs hurt

They felt as if they would burst

Explode into a million pieces

The gushing water melted and I couldn't hear anything

Nothing at all

Was this it?

Is this what happens when you die?

Nothing

It was kind of disappointing

Was it worth it though?

Will I see her?

I have too

The silence was deafening

I tried moving but couldn't

My nose was blocked

I didn't like feeling of being paralysed, it was all too familiar

Why couldn't I move?

Why couldn't hear anything?

Why?

Why?

…

Wait

The darkness was fading

Is this it?

It was coming lighter

Lightness emerged

A white bright light tried to worm its way through my eyes

I was reluctant to open them

What would meet my sight?

Morgan?

)(

**So… I know it's sad**

**The twist is coming up; defiantly the next chapter and all will be revealed**

**So I hoped you liked it, my first very sad Fanfic**

**I will only be doing another chapter so if you want to read it I suggest reading it soon!**

**Don't worry I Think the next chapter will be a lengthy on!**

**Well I shall continue writing my next chapter so Ta-ta for now!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I have is Memories of you**

**Well here we are, I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter and all will be revealed! I have enjoyed writing it and look out for my next Greg centric Fanfic which will I post soon…**

My head hurt, like someone had whacked me with a frying pan

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I could hear a faint beeping noise

The white light grew and I tried to move

I wiggled my finger to check and something soft hit it

I began forcing my eyes open

"Greg?" Came a quiet voice

My eyes unfazed and I got used to the bright light

I tried to turn my head and I looked closer

…

…

"Mor-rgan" I croaked recognising the face

I had made it

I've seen her again

I smiled

"Greg it's going to O.K" She held my hand

I held her hand back

"Why did you leave me?"

I had to know

She looked shocked, "I've been here ever since you were admitted"

I looked around

The white walls and the glass door

I moved my head down and noticed I was in a bed

"Where am I?

I was confused

She took a deep breath, "You're in hospital, Greg"

My heart skipped

But I couldn't be

Morgan had died

I was so sure of it

"I don't understand… you died?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

She held my hand with both of hers, "We were on our way to a crime scene when the suspects were shooting at us, I tried to reach you but you got shot… I hate to say this but *Sigh* you nearly died"

I was speechless…

Morgan wasn't the one who died…

It had been me who nearly did!

I turned my head to face the ceiling

No-Way, I must be dreaming…

"But I was at my home… someone was watching me" My voice hurt

She smiled sweetly at me, "I've been here the whole time"

I had to know something, "How long have I been here?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Three days"

I was unbelievably shocked

A wave of pain flowed through me and I winced

"GREG" Morgan called out

I squeezed her hand, "Its fine… I've been having this pain for a while, even when I was asleep"

She believed me

I looked down to my abdomen and for the first time I noticed a thick bandage wrapped around it

I knew I had many mouths of recovery to come

"Is everyone else alright?"

I need to know if it was just me

Morgan nodded

I was beginning to understan,d everything beforehand had been a dream while I had been healing

_Flashback:_

_I awoke to searing pains in my back_

_I wanted to turn on to it but as soon as I moved even a little it surged painfully_

_I tried to remember what had happened but all I could remember was a flash of fire before I was flung through glass and landing on my front_

_That was it_

_Why couldn't I remember more?_

_How long was I going to be staying here?_

_I desperately wanted to call for someone but my throat was dry_

_My neck was itchy and sore which spread down my back_

_My hair was still standing so I must have not been there long_

_My last memory had been me waking up sideways like I was now and moving through the labs_

_But I couldn't stay awake for long_

_The people talking around me, "(alarm bell ringing) His vitals are stable; he's got partial to full thickness burns on his neck and back."_

_And now I'm stuck in here… The hospital_

_End of Flashback:_

This was the third time I had ended up in hospital and I was not enjoying it

But at least I had Morgan with me this time

That was a bonus…

I stared in her eyes

"I love you" I whispered and decided I was exhausted so I went to sleep

**1 Month later:**

I entered the lab

My head was still a little fuzzy but I had dealt with it

Morgan had stayed with me all the time in hospital and even stayed at my home to keep on eye on me

I was going in the field again today

But unfortunately I was unable to bend over due to my injures

The doctor says I will be back to my usual self in a few weeks

…

And I was!

**O.K so I lied and said this chapter was going to be long but I ran out of ideas so ended it like this… I had planned this out but obviously not detailed enough**

**I have planned my next one out and hope you will read it, more chapters hopefully in that one**

**At the moment it's going to be called Snapped and Greg finds a lead in a case of his but the killer finds him and partially snaps his neck so he is unable to speak and reveal the killer**

**Tell me if you like that suggestion?**

**I certainly would love to write it!**

**Of course I would never kill my favourite character, I would NEVER do that!**

**If you haven't noticed a pattern emerging all my stories are mostly Greg centric cause of course he is my favourite character and I could go on about him all day if someone let me!**

**SandieBrody is also on Twitter if anyone is interested on following me on there!**

**I have talked enough and should let you get on with the rest of your lives…**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
